Sunny Day, Sunny Dream
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Une sympathique journée centrée sur Tamao... attention lemons :D ! RenXTamaoXHorohoro


**Sunny Dream, Sunny Day**

**A Lemon Fic by Kanna Kogarashi**

« Aaaaah, soupirai-je. Je m'ennuie. »

Depuis que maître Yoh et Anna était parti faire des courses (et la fiancée m'avait formellement interdit de les accompagner), je ne savais pas tellement quoi faire. J'étais toute seule à la maison.

Ponchi et Conchi s'étaient eux aussi absentés pour aller s'amuser. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais dehors, car il fait si beau ! J'analysai ma chambre… la penderie !

Je pris une jupe rose plissée courte et un débardeur blanc. C'était les couleurs qui m'allait le mieux. Si j'avais envie de sortir, que je me fasse belle, pour une fois ! Maquillée légèrement (chose qu'Anna m'interdisait aussi), avec des accessoires comme bijoux et barrettes, je franchissais la porte de ma chambre pour sortir tandis que la sonnette retentit.

Surprise qu'il y ait un visiteur cette heure-ci, je me déplaçai rapidement et j'entendis des voix familières.

« Bonjour ! Dis-je le plus joyeusement possible.

C'était, comme je l'avais reconnu, Ren et Horohoro. Il me regardèrent puis sourirent et me demandèrent presque en se mangeant l'un l'autre :

- Salut, tu sais où est Yoh ?

Je sentis une tempête glaciale suite à ce chœur et cette synchronisation parfaite.

- Euuh, il est parti faire des courses avec Anna…

- Tu vas sortir ?

- Euh, hem, oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Me rattrapai-je. Vous pouvez les attendre. Je vous apporte des kaki-koori !

- Dans ce cas…

Ils me suivirent et s'installèrent dans la salle à manger. Je préparai la glace pilée avec attention. Sortir, ou rester avec des amis, cela équivaut à la même chose !

Je posai les deux kaki-koori et leur proposai divers sirops. Après qu'ils aient passé commande, toujours avec la tempête glaciale qui suivait le chœur des deux voix, je m'assis auprès d'eux et les regardai manger. Horohoro rompit le silence en me demandant alors :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Ah-heu, non, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mais ça rafraîchit tu sais.

- Ha… mais… je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse spécialement chaud, répondis-je.

Ren me jeta un coup d'œil. Je le sentis m'analyser de la tête aux pieds, même en position assise.

- AH ! Le kaki-koori est indispensable en été ! S'exclama Horohoro.

- C'est vrai que c'est bon.

- Baka tête bleue, dit Ren froidement.

- GNOUAAAA ????

- Baka-tête-bleue !

- Répète un peu !

Alors qu'ils se battaient, j'admirais la scène avec une petite goutte au dessus du front. Quand je me levai pour étendre le linge, chose qu'il fallait que je fasse sinon Anna allait me tuer, les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

- Je vais… étendre le linge. Faites comme chez vous, dis-je en me retirant maladroitement.

Après avoir étendu le dernier drap, j'essuyai mon front dans un soupir de soulagement. J'étais sûre qu'Anna n'allait pas me tuer, au moins ! Ce sera une corvée faite.

J'entendis des pas. Je me retournai ; c'était Ren. Je me mis à étendre le reste du linge. Il me regarda quelques secondes étendre des habits puis se mit à parler, me faisant sursauter :

- J'ai laissé Horohoro dormir. Dans la chambre de Yoh. Ca dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je précipitamment.

- Tu es toujours aussi stressée ?

- Euh…

- On dirait bien.

- Je ne sais pas tellement si c'est du stress, répondis-je finalement.

- Ou de la pression. Ca revient au même.

- Vrai, vrai. C'est peut-être à cause des corvées, dis-je en riant, joignant mes deux index.

Ren s'approcha de moi, me fixa longuement. Je relevai la tête, timidement, pour lui faire face.

- Ainsi, tu aimes Yoh, lâcha-t-il.

- Euuuuh……. !! C'est vrai que j'éprouve des sentiments très affectifs pour maître Yoh mais……

- Dommage, coupa Ren, je te trouvais bien mignonne.

Je faisais des yeux ronds en entendant sa phrase. Alors qu'il se retirait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais je lui dis soudainement, alors que je savais ce que ça allait engendrer :

- A… attendez !!!!!

Il se retourna et me regarda longuement pour la seconde fois. Il revint vers moi, puis me poussa doucement contre la barrière, avec un sourire étrangement charmeur :

- Tu me vouvoies ? Ca ne va pas, ça.

Son visage s'approchait du mien, sa voix se rapprochait du murmure :

- On va y remédier…

Je sentais son souffre passer dans ma bouche et le mien passer dans la sienne.

Et en une fraction de seconde, il m'embrassa, je n'eus pas, au début, le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il prolongea le baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres et laissant sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche. Je ne continuai pas, mais ne stoppai pas non plus. Et là, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait « hey Tamao, réveille-toi un peu ! Il va croire que tu n'en as rien à faire ».

Alors, je prolongeai le baiser, ce qui sembla lui plaire puisqu'il glissa une main dans mon dos, sous mon débardeur. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver mon soutien-gorge, et surtout, ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs, il n'eut pas de mal à le dégrafer. Il caressa avec délicatesse et subtilité ma poitrine naissante et ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Soudain, je le repoussai, et arrêtai de l'embrasser :

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour…

- C'est vrai. Viens, viens.

Il avait fermé la porte à clé et fermé les rideaux. L'ambiance était très romantique. Les rayons du soleil, curieux, passaient à travers les petits espaces non comblés par le tissu rose de ma chambre.

Doucement il me poussa sur mon lit, s'allongea sur moi. Il dégrafa de nouveau mon soutien-gorge et m'incita avec tendresse à enlever mon débardeur. Rassurée, je fis ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Il enleva lui aussi son tee-shirt et le reste, surtout. Je restai ébahie devant la « bête ». Sensuellement, il glissa une main dans ma jupe, puis l'enleva avec douceur pour ne pas que je prenne peur. Je l'entendis murmurer avec malignité au creux de mon oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner :

- Il fait chaud, hein… ?

En un mouvement, ce qui me parut un record, il enleva ma culotte.

Il recommença à m'embrasser une nouvelle fois et je le sentis glisser des doigts dans mon sexe avec lenteur. Un, puis deux... je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il changea de position et me fit passer au dessus de lui, ce qui signifiait que je devais un peu prendre les choses en main.

Je ne savais pas tellement quoi faire mais j'avais une bonne idée en tête. Ma main se faufila vers son sexe et je fis des mouvements de haut en bas. Je le sentis progressivement se mettre en érection. Ren commençait d'ailleurs à s'exciter. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, je mis son pénis dans ma bouche et léchai son organe génital avec passion. Il émettait des petits bruits qui m'excitaient aussi. Soudain, il me caressa le clitoris, ce qui me surprit, et je laissai échapper un cri pas tellement discret.

- Hum. Je vois, lâcha-t-il d'un sourire.

Il s'allongea sur moi avec amour et doucement, tout en m'embrassant, me pénétra. J'émis des cris de douleur vite remplacés par des cris de plaisir. Il avait beau m'embrasser pour me faire taire, je continuais de crier. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment car il continuait à titiller mes bouts de seins.

Il se retira soudain. Je ne compris pas immédiatement. Un liquide blanc se déversa sur ma poitrine et j'eus une vision de ce qu'était le sperme. Puis, il s'allongea à mes côtés et soupira fortement :

- Il fait chaud, et là j'ai encore plus chaud. Pas toi ?

- … si.

- Tamao ! Tu as attrapé un coup de chaud ou quoi ?!

Je sursautai. J'étais dans mon lit, entourée de Horohoro et… Ren. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? J'étais déçue.

- Je vais te chercher de la glace, fit soudainement Ren.

Horohoro resta auprès de moi puis regarda soudainement. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte, puis moins doucement que Ren dans mon rêve, se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sus répondre à son baiser, car toute façon mon rêve m'avait excitée. Nous fîmes donc l'amour.

Il manquait de délicatesse contrairement à Ren mais il était énergique et ne traînait pas tellement. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta et soupira tout en se rhabillant :

- Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien fait de nous laisser tous les deux.

- Hey Tamao, réveille-toi.

Je sursautai une seconde fois. J'étais dans ma chambre, entourée de maître Yoh, Anna… Horohoro et Ren. Donc j'avais encore rêvée. Il faudrait que je surveille mes rêves, moi. Je deviens de plus en plus perverse. Maître Yoh me regarda bizarrement et puis soudain, je dis un peu trop fort :

- Ah non, là c'est bon, je suis fatiguée. Je vais pas me réveiller une troisième fois !

Ils me regardèrent tous, surpris. J'avais gaffé !


End file.
